prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2008 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
This is a list of the 2008 top 500 Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 *1. Randy Orton *2. Kurt Angle *3. Triple H *4. Samoa Joe *5. Edge *6. The Undertaker *7. Shawn Michaels *8. Nigel McGuinness *9. John Cena *10. Shinsuke Nakamura *11. Takeshi Morishima *12. Ultimo Guerrero *13. Bryan Danielson *14. Christian Cage *15. Batista *16. Keiji Mutoh *17. Mistico *18. Jeff Hardy *19. Ric Flair *20. Hiroshi Tanahashi *21. AJ Styles *22. Perro Aguayo, Jr. *23. MVP *24. CM Punk *25. Tomko *26. Mesias *27. Jay Lethal *28. Dr. Wagner, Jr. *29. Chris Jericho *30. Kensuke Sasaki *31. Austin Aries *32. Cibernetico *33. Kane *34. Booker T *35. Mr. Kennedy *36. Chavo Guerrero *37. Umaga *38. Robert Roode *39. Suwama *40. JBL *41. Matt Hardy *42. James Storm *43. John Morrison *44. Adam Pearce *45. Kaz *46. CIMA *47. Minoru Suzuki *48. Petey Williams *49. Jay Briscoe *50. Mark Briscoe 51-100 :51. Big Show :52. Claudio Castagnoli :53. Giant Bernard :54. The Miz :55. William Regal :56. Finlay :57. Yuji Nagata :58. Chris Hero :59. Rey Mysterio Jr. :60. Eric Young :61. Rhino :62. Shelton Benjamin :63. Carlito :64. Scott Steiner :65. Mark Henry :66. Chuck Palumbo :67. Homicide :68. Averno :69. Chris Sabin :70. Alex Shelley :71. Zorro :72. Hernandez :73. Dos Caras Jr. :74. Jimmy Jacobs :75. Orlando Colon :76. Kofi Kingston :77. Alan Stone :78. Brother Ray :79. Cody Rhodes :80. Lance Cade :81. Sonjay Dutt :82. Brother Devon :83. The Great Khali :84. Sting :85. El Hijo del Santo :86. Kenta Kobashi :87. Mitsuharu Misawa :88. Tyler Black :89. Masato Tanaka :90. Naomichi Marufuji :91. Santino Marella :92. Hardcore Holly :93. Satoshi Kojima :94. Ron Killings :95. Curry Man :96. Trevor Murdoch :97. KENTA :98. Charly Manson :99. Elijah Burke :100. Toshiaki Kawada 101-150 :101. Nick Dinsmore :102. Chessman :103. Roderick Strong :104. Abyss :105. Mephisto :106. Festus :107. Davey Richards :108. Rocky Romero :109. Atlantis :110. El Condor :111. Brian Kendrick :112. Negro Casas :113. Halloween :114. Tommy Dreamer :115. Rey Bucanero :116. Paul London :117. Jerry Lynn :118. Wataru Inoue :119. Jushin Liger :120. Brent Albright :121. Blue Demon Jr. :122. Shark Boy :123. Hector Garza :124. Blitz :125. Jamie Noble :126. Matt Morgan :127. Black Reign :128. Black Warrior :129. Kevin Steen :130. Johnny Devine :131. Paul Birchall :132. Kip James :133. Sangre Azteca :134. Snitsky :135. Togi Makabe :136. Erick Stevens :137. Masato Yoshino :138. Mr. Niebla :139. B.G. James :140. Zack Ryder :141. Curt Hawkins :142. Juventud Guerrera :143. El Generico :144. Jimmy Wang Yang :145. Jack Evans :146. Mr. Aguila :147. Jesse :148. Joe Doering :149. Vladimir Kozlov :150. Lance Hoyt 151-200 :151. Mike Knox :152. BJ Whitmer :153. Joey Matthews :154. Big Daddy V :155. Masahiro Chono :156. Delirious :157. Mike Quackenbush :158. Milano Collection AT :159. Shannon Moore :160. Jimmy Rave :161. Rellik :162. Necro Butcher :163. Eddie Colon :164. Yoshihiro Takayama :165. Deuce :166. Matt Striker :167. Chicano :168. Mike DiBiase II :169. Domino :170. Steve Corino :171. Shawn Spears :172. Marco Corleone :173. Bryan Logan :174. Yoshinobu Kanemaru :175. Glen Osbourne :176. Manabu Nakanishi :177. Shad Gaspard :178. Go Shiozaki :179. Eric Perez :180. Rory Fox :181. Dragon Kid :182. Toru Yano :183. Joey Ryan :184. Charlie Haas :185. JTG :186. Kevin Nash :187. Ted DiBiase Jr. :188. Human Tornado :189. Nic Nemeth :190. Chris Harris :191. Volador Jr. :192. La Sombra :193. Heath Miller :194. Super Crazy :195. Consequences Creed :196. Rory McAllister :197. D.H. Smith :198. Robbie McAllister :199. Ruckus :200. Pac 201-250 :201. Katsuhiko Nakajima :202. Jigsaw :203. Scott Lost :204. Rob Eckos :205. Ricky Reyes :206. Billy Bax :207. Tiger Mask IV :208. Matt Cross :209. El Sagrado :210. Stevie Richards :211. Tatsumi Fujinami :212. L.A. Park :213. Rikishi :214. Ryusuke Taguchi :215. Evan Bourne :216. Jay Bradley :217. Josh Prohibition :218. Shinjiro Otani :219. Drew McIntyre :220. D'Lo Brown :221. Elix Skipper :222. Jake Hager :223. Chris Masters :224. Shawn Daivari :225. Naruki Doi :226. Sheamus O'Shaunessy :227. Low-Ki :228. Kid Kash :229. Hiromi Horiguchi :230. 2 Cold Scorpio :231. Ace Steel :232. Adam Flash :233. Kenzo Suzuki :234. Hiroyoshi Tenzan :235. Ricky Vega :236. Teddy Hart :237. Minoru Fujita :238. La Mascara :239. Puma :240. Heavy Metal :241. T.J. Wilson :242. Taru :243. Balls Mahoney :244. Danny Doring :245. Colt Cabana :246. Chris Cage :247. Josh Daniels :248. KUDO :249. La Parka :250. Sabu 251-300 :251. Takeshi Rikio :252. Chad Collyer :253. Jason Blade :254. Olimpico :255. Masaaki Mochizuki :256. Pepper Parks :257. Damian 666 :258. Matt Logan :259. Ephesto :260. Christian York :261. Mike Mondo :262. Rob Conway :263. Shocker :264. Nunzio :265. Xavier :266. Vito :267. Kenny Dykstra :268. Chris Joel :269. Alex Koslov :270. Gran Akuma :271. Ron Zombie :272. Icarus :273. Derek Frazier :274. Noriega :275. Lince Dorado :276. El Intocable :277. Jun Akiyama :278. Eddie Kingston :279. Mad Man Pondo :280. Scott Cardinal :281. Michael Sain :282. Lizmark Jr. :283. Shingo Takagi :284. Super Hentai :285. Chad Parham :286. Maximo :287. Kevin Dunn :288. Mean Marcos :289. Hallowicked :290. Kotaro Suzuki :291. Brazo de Plata :292. Joe Bravo :293. Phoenix Star :294. Brain Damage :295. Ricky Landell :296. Bam Neely :297. Felino :298. Larry Sweeney :299. Joker :300. Devon Moore 301-350 :301. Ricky Marvin :302. Zokre :303. Bobby Fish :304. Tank Toland :305. Helios :306. Black Pain :307. Pelle Primeau :308. Naoya Ogawa :309. Chuck Taylor :310. Bruiser :311. Rhett Titus :312. Abismo Negro :313. Blue Panther :314. Savio Vega :315. Ultimo Dragon :316. Kevin Thorn :317. Frederick of Hollywood :318. Val Venis :319. Tom Brandi :320. Mitch Ryder :321. TAKA Michinoku :322. Damian :323. Tyson Dux :324. Aden Chambers :325. Crazy Boy :326. Adam Flash :327. Taku Iwasa :328. Incognito :329. Anthony Bravado :330. Thunder :331. Andrew Ryker :332. Spike Dudley :333. Jorge Rivera :334. The Atomic Dogg :335. Lightning :336. Bryan Kelly :337. Judas Young :338. Taiyo Kea :339. Kaz Hayashi :340. Hyjinx :341. Sterling James Keenan :342. Arik Cannon :343. Shane Hagadorn :344. El Pantera :345. Kassidy James :346. Max Von Bauer :347. Doug Williams :348. Al Snow :349. Sinn Bowdie :350. John McChesney 351-400 :351. Shayne Hawke :352. Truitt Fields :353. John Kermon :354. Cruzz :355. Orlando Jordan :356. Robert Anthony :357. UltraMantis Black :358. Steve Lewington :359. Johnny Kashmere :360. 2 Dope :361. Mikey Whipwreck :362. Tajiri :363. Mike Kruel :364. N8 Mattson :365. Takashi Iizuka :366. Noel Rodriguez :367. Gran Apache :368. Afa Jr. :369. Qeenan Creed :370. Diabolico :371. Shane Storm :372. Johnny Curtis :373. Kahagas :374. Romeo Roselli :375. Bobby Dempsey :376. Rudy Switchblade :377. Jim Duggan :378. Trent Acid :379. Kafu :380. Jerry Lawler :381. Shiima Xion :382. Atlas DaBone :383. Scott Wright :384. Navajo Warrior :385. Sal Rinauro :386. Robin Knightwing :387. Scott Zenzen :388. Joey Knight :389. Sean Waltman :390. Jamin Olivencia :391. Kevin Grace :392. BxB Hulk :393. Sho Funaki :394. Azrieal :395. J.D. Michaels :396. Richard Rondon :397. Titan :398. Antonio Thomas :399. Ace Darling :400. Colin Delaney 401-450 :401. Larry Huntley :402. Chasyn Rance :403. Rycklon :404. Billy Roc :405. Nate Bash :406. Iceberg :407. Armando Estrada :408. Charles Evans :409. Mike Reed :410. Johnny Gargano :411. Jumping Jeff Jeffrey :412. Jonny Puma :413. Benjamin Sailer :414. The Stro :415. Leslie Leatherman :416. Freak Nastty :417. Ali Akbar :418. Luke Hawx :419. Derek Wylde :420. Milwaukee Mauler :421. Robere Shields :422. Omega :423. Dan Eckos :424. Hawaiian Lion :425. Johnny Ova :426. Zachary Shane :427. Cody Deaner :428. Ric Converse :429. Mega :430. Sami Callihan :431. Soldier Ant :432. Sean Royal :433. Kornbred :434. Tank :435. Hade Vansen :436. Prince Nana :437. Brodie Lee :438. Rob Terry :439. Fire Ant :440. Dan Paysan :441. Red Anderson :442. Andy Dalton :443. Zach Gowen :444. Carlitos :445. Dylan Starr :446. Eric Everlast :447. Ron Falco :448. Joe Gibson :449. Jeremy Wyatt :450. Mister Saint Laurent 451-500 :451. Omar Akbar :452. Shawn Cook :453. Kenny King :454. Kirby Mack :455. Drew Blood :456. Nate Laws :457. Brian Soscia :458. Shorty Smalls :459. Crazy Rudy :460. Ric Byrne :461. T.J. Mack :462. Maifu :463. Mikal Judas :464. Phil Shatter :465. Robby Starr :466. Saifu :467. Phil Atlas :468. Jimmy Olsen :469. Mike Tobin :470. Corporal Robinson :471. Slim J :472. Ryan McBride :473. Chance Prophet :474. Hiram Tua :475. Mozart Fontaine :476. Matt Riviera :477. Hook Bomberry :478. Mastiff :479. Pinke LaRue :480. Chris Stone :481. Supreme Lee Great :482. Teddy Stigma :483. Greg Marasciulo :484. Apovslypse :485. Player Uno :486. Jimmy DeMarco :487. Wade Chism :488. Tim Donst :489. Leono :490. Dre Blitz :491. Kaidyn Kross :492. Larry Zbyszko :493. Super Calo :494. Marshall Gambino :495. Hydra :496. Mickey Gambino :497. Worker Ant :498. The Guy with Red Hair :499. Kliff Hanger :500. Kurt Adonis See Also *PWI Top 500 Wrestlers External links and references * Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2008 Category:PWI Top Lists Category:PWI 500